


Having Fun

by bebtea



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Multi, Zombies Make 2020, set early S3, spoilers for s3ep26
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebtea/pseuds/bebtea
Summary: It's Kefilwe's first day on comms, and Kytan, Cameo et al push her to the limits((This was written in 90 minutes and inspired by three prompts: a skateboarder, the ZRTM quote “what’s the point in staying alive if you’re not having fun?” and a step-by-step to lifting someone unconscious/prone.))
Relationships: Kytan/Yang Pulse/Cameo Wood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Having Fun

Kytan is the king of the kick-flip, the ninja to defeat all ninjas, the master of martial arts. He can handle a puny little skateboard.

Or so Cameo reckons, twisting the chains of her swing up into a giant knot, then riding the wave of euphoria as it swivels itself back to normal at top speed. “Whooo-hoo! Anyway, as I was saying, you can _definitely_ do this. I double-triple-quadruple-dog-dare you.”

“Runner Eleven, Runner Thirteen, I would like to reiterate that this detour is ill-advised,” Kefilwe sighs heavily. “I have no cameras on the playpark area. There are countless unknown dangers.”

“Sam would let us have fun,” Kytan whines, only semi-jokingly. Cameo rolls her eyes at him.

“What Ky means is that we’re keeping an eye out, Kefi. Andrew and Yang aren’t far off, and they’ll yell if they hear or see anything weird. Besides, this place was cleared out _months_ ago, and we have half an hour spare. What’s the point of staying alive if we can’t enjoy the little things, huh?”

The sun bounces off the metal slide, as bright as her words, the rubber of the swing beneath her legs hot and cracking. Kytan balances at the top of the slide, on the board, teetering ever so slightly. The red paint of the long-abandoned recreation ground is burnt and peeling in the summer sun – all things considered, it’s been a dismal supply run. But this has been one of their favourite spots since Andrew first accidentally stumbled through it and wound up surrounded by eyeless zombie children.

Well, Andrew wasn’t so keen on the place, but it had kind of become theirs by right.

Kefilwe sounds slightly defensive. “I know how to enjoy the little things, Thirteen.”

“Oh yeah? When’s the last time you took a break?”

“And was it before or after 1995?”

“Just this morning, in fact, I treated myself to a mug of cocoa.”

“Doc…” Kytan frowns, confused. “That’s not _fun_.”

Cameo cuts in. “You still got up at four-thirty AM!”

“ _Fun_ is this awesome ollie I’m about to show Cammie just to prove that I _can_ do one.”

“Using an abandoned skateboard you fixed with gaffa tape is not fun, it is an accident waiting to happen.”

“He’s done stupider things. Anyway, we all know Kytan’s immune to pain.”

“And I was double-triple-dog-dared!”

Kefilwe covers her face with her hands, the motion almost audible. “He is not immune to breaking his neck, though, is he?”

“I like to say that you never know until you try.”

“ _Runners! Please!_ I do not think it is fair to try this on me when I am new to comms. I am not a supply teacher!”

“We do this with everyone, I promise,” Cameo replies. “All right then, Ky. Three, two, one…”

Kytan shuts his eyes, sticks out his tongue in concentration and pushes off.  
Almost immediately, the board splits in two. Kytan’s flight is spectacular, slow motion, a flying-through the air ending in an almost graceful tuck and roll onto the asphalt. “ _Shit_!”

“Is he all right? Thirteen?!”

“He knows how to fall, we’ll say that much.”

“Uh, Cammie…” Attempting to pick himself up, he looks towards her, and raises a trembling finger.

“Are you okay there, doofus?” For the first time, the bantering tone drops from her voice, replaced by concern and genuine affection. His ankle looks a little worse for wear, his hands dripping in blood, his shaking less pure adrenaline and more-

She whips her head around. Andrew and Yang are approaching the park gates at full sprint, unclipping heavier supplies from their packs. And the only reason to do that is-

“Ace, I think that’s a horde.”

“Horde!”

“HORDE!” Yang screams, throwing her his pack and scooping Kytan up and over his shoulders in one fluid movement.

To her credit, Kefilwe keeps her head. “Okay. You’ll come back into camera range in ten minutes if you head east, on to the main road from earlier. Try to avoid losing supplies if you can.”

“Bit late for that, Doc,” Cameo replies, vaulting the fence as she follows in the men’s footsteps. “Paint’s gone, but we’ve still got most of the scavenged wiring.”

“Better than nothing. Keep talking, Runner Thirteen; please keep me aware of all movement. I have your location plotted on the map. Do not look behind you.”

“Seconded,” Andrew adds. “It’s more bloody kids.”

“Did you two forget to take it in turns on the play equipment?” Yang manages. Kytan’s laugh is strained.

“Next time, I’ll remember to give the zombies a push on the swings.”

“That’s us coming up on the golf course, Doc.”

“Good. Keep going. Runners, how many zombies can you see behind you?”

“…there’s a point where you stop thinking in numbers and start thinking in waves?”

“That point is about forty.” Andrew sputters. “And _Jesus those are close!_ _”_

“I am sorry, but you’re going to need to go faster, Runners.”

“Our favourite phrase,” Cameo quips, and then shrieks as she feels fingers nearly brush her shirt. “Oh my God, this is it, this is it!”

“Nobody is dying on my first shift,” Kefilwe replies, a note of steel in her tone that was missing before. “Runner Thirteen, you will get back to Abel. Just keep running. Stick together. You have made it through closer calls than this. Weren’t you telling me that you’re the dream team? The dream team will not die today.”

“Okay. Yeah. Okay. We’re nearly at the road now. And we’re listening. Take us home, Doc.”

***

Four sheepish, shattered runners stand in the entrance of the medbay, clinging onto each other to hold each other up more than anything else.

“We thought we owed you an apology,” Cameo begins abruptly, swiping her damp, just-showered hair out of her face and proffering a jar. “And at the very least, honey. I keep bees, see.”

“She likes the risk. But we were stupid out there today,” Kytan adds, “And that’s coming from me.”

“And I’d have lost both of these idiots if you weren’t genuinely one of the best radio operators we’ve ever had.” Yang finishes, his arms wrapped around the two of them.

“We’re sharing a bottle of moonshine over cards in the quad this evening, if you’re in,” Andrew says, a little shy. “If you’d like to get to know the names behind the numbers, all that.”

There’s a long, apprehensive silence, until the doctor finally breaks into a smile.

“Well, what’s the point of staying alive if I’m not having fun?” They wait. “I’ll be there.”


End file.
